


Stars

by The_book_devourer



Category: Original Work
Genre: References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_book_devourer/pseuds/The_book_devourer
Summary: A REALLY short short story...





	Stars

She sat alone, atop the roof of her grandparent’s house, gazing at the overcast night sky. She didn’t cry, only stared without blinking, hopelessly lost in her thoughts.

In the darkness, the stars provided no guidance, leaving her to her internal debate. 

What would happen if she did? What if she failed? But the more daunting question; what would happen if she didn’t? 

She curled into herself, wrapping her arms around her knees, as if she was holding herself together; as if she would fall apart if she let go. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

Was she strong enough to remain? Would she be able to live, not survive; live? 

But then the moon peaked out from behind the clouds, a slight, silver ray of light hit her face. One by one, the stars reappeared, and she smiled to herself.

Yes, she would live, yes she would make it. After all, she had made it this far, hadn’t she?


End file.
